vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bairong Yue
Summary Xing Bairong (星 白龍; 싱 바이롱 Sing Bailong), originally known as Yue Bairong (月 白龍; 유에 바이롱 Yue Bailong), is the deuteragonist of the Witch Hunter series and is an A-Class Natural WH, although currently serving as the Emperor of Bairong. He switched identities with his brother, Yue Bairong (the real Xing Bairong) while he was a Prince of the Bairong Empire four years ago. He is part of the Unnamed Team with his good friends Tasha, Tarras and Halloween. Yue is a genius and considered the most talented of the three brothers. Because he didn't want to become Emperor, he constantly cuts class and avoids training. His dream is to leave the Bairong Empire and to roam the world. Ironically, he is chosen as the next Emperor by the White Dragon. After the ceremony, Jang-chung and his elite forces attempts to kill Yue but fail. Eunwon, Lee's assistant, intervenes and attempts to finish off a heavily-wounded Yue. Lee also shows up but loses as well. Shortly after, the current Emperor appears and kills Eunwon. Yue stops the Emperor's attempt at killing Lee by threatening to commit suicide. The Emperor reveals that he has all fifty past Emperor's souls inside him, providing him with 5000 years of power and knowledge. Before the official nomination of the next Emperor, Yue decides to let Xing rule since Xing truly cares for the kingdom. Since they are twins, they exchange identities. Yue, now as Xing, leaves the Bairong Empire behind, knowing he's left it in good hands. Although he's a famous skirt chaser, Xing is very capable. He typically hates men with the exception of Tasha. He prefers women with sexy bodies and has a hobby of collecting sunglasses. He also loves to make cool entrances. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yue Bairong Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: 19-20 Classification: Human, Former Prince of the Bairong Empire, A Class Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert fighter of the Bairong Empire martial arts (very high-speed fighting style combined with chi based strikes) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level Speed: Hypersonic (One of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (His clashes with Lee caused a lot of destruction) Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level Stamina: Fairly large Range: At least several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His sunglasses Intelligence: Fighting genius Weaknesses: Can be lazy and doesn't take a fight too seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Chi Techniques:' Xing was trained by the best of the Bairong Empire's martial arts priests, learning to master the three levels: Shinbo, Shunchuk, and Shinsok, though the final level has some echelons of power he has not yet accessed. His attack style consisting of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes. The downside to his almost unavoidable power is those who can react and perceive his attack can counter it. Depending on the stage he uses, his speed and power also increase. *'''-Shinbo (신보 Sinbo; Release):' The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. *'-Shinchuk (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity):' The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. *'-Shinsok (신속 Sinsog; Swift):' The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. **'-Kaiser Fist (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon):' The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. '''Note:' Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Mahou Sensei Negima Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8